Tenkai Psychos
' Tenkai Psychos' is a fanfiction story written by Wolf Gang95 on the portal tenkai-knights.wikia.com. It was published on April 6, 2015 which is Wolf Gang95's birthday! Overview Story Chapter 1: Knights Meet Knights ~Family restaurant~ "Ah.. These chocolate covered French fries taste good.." Said Toxsa. "Is it always food to you?" Said Ceylan. "The body needs food to get enough energy." Said Toxsa. "Micro chips don't need food." Said Ceylan. "Um..guys? Our corebricks are glowing!" Said Guren. "Then let's go." Said Ceylan. ~Quarton~ Beag looked down the canyon he saw the knights. "Knights! You're here!" Said Beag. He walked up to Bravenwolf. "Hi Bravenwolf." Said Beag. Bravenwolf then took out his sword. "Wha?" Questioned Beag. "If I were you, I would run." Said Bravenwolf. "Stop fooling around!" Said Beag. Suddenly Tributon got out his arrow and shoot the ground. Beag raned. "HELP!!!" He yelled. "Should we attack and destroy them?" said Venetta. " Yes, as Vilius commands." Said Bravenwolf. The real knights then got to Quarton and saw Beag running towards them. "Beag, what's the situation?" said Bravenwolf/. "AHH!! YOU GUYS CAN NOW TELEPORT?! NO!!!" he yelled as he ran off, luckily Venetta trapped him with her spider weapons by getting him sticked on a web. "Dude, what's your problem?" questioned Venetta. "Beag..are you scared of us?" said Bravenwolf. "Well...YES!!!!!!!" he yelled. "FOR WHAT?!" said Valorn. "Bravenwolf tried to hit me with his sword and Tributon tried to shoot me with his arrow!" yelled Beag. The knights looked at Bravenwolf and Tributon. 'What? guys.. you know we just arrived here..Beag are you sure it wasnt a dream?" said Bravenwolf. "NO!" he yelled. "To be honest..we just got here.." said Lydendor. "Hmm..i have my eyes on you." said Beag. "We got to go investigate." said Dromus. "Okay, let's go." said Bravenwolf. The knights nodded and went off. They raned down the canyon. Bravenwolf and the others stopped as statues. "Who are they?" said Bravenwolf. "They are us!" said Tributon. "No duh. Time for a fight!" said Venetta. "Wait...Imposters!" said Valorn. "No...You're the imposters!" Said Tributon. "Yes." said Dromus. "And we're here for one reason and one reason for only." said Lydendor. "To destroy you." said Bravenwolf. Chapter 2: The Psycho Knights The both knights raned towards each others. Bravenwolf got his sword out and jumped on the other Bravenwolf. The other Bravenwolf blocked himself with his sheild and turned it into a sword. Now he had 2 swords and hit Bravenwolf. Venetta threw her spider webs at the other Venetta but the other Venetta turned her sheild into a cannon and hit Venetta so hard that Venetta fell on the floor. The other Venetta had her chance and went after Venetta. Tributon was using his arrows attacks on the other Tributon but the other Tributon used his arrow and hit Tributon on the chest before Tributon can use his attack. Valorn used his spear attack but Valorn used his sheild and then jumped on Valorn. "AHH!!!" yelled Valorn. Dromus used his whirlwind attack on the other Dromus but the other Dromus dodged and attacked Dromus and threw him up in the air and Dromus fell hard on the ground. "Dromus!" yelled Bravenwolf. Dromus stood up with the other helping him. "Are you okay?" said Lydendor. "Sure." said Dromus growling at the other Dromus. "Who are you?" questioned Bravenwolf. "Haha..you will find out soon enough...." said Bravenwolf as he and his team mates holded hands and spinned into tons of smokes and dust went off. This time they were more bulkier and more bigger and more scary. "Hahahahahahahaha...." they said in the shadows. "I'm scared." said Valorn. "You better be..We are the psycho knights...or as a nickname psycho tenkai red.." said the psychos tenkai red knight. "Master, stop explaining!" said the psycho tenkai blue knight. "QUIET!" yelled the psycho tenkai red knight. "Yes master.." said the psycho tenkai blue knight. "Anyway, what were you going to tell him...?" questioned the psycho tenkai pink knight. "To attack those stupid tenkai knights." said the psycho tenkai blue knight. "Let's make a introduction..." laughed the psycho tenkai yellow knight. "We're faster than you.." said the psycho tenkai blue knight pointing to Tributon. Tributon gasped. "Smarter than you.." said the psycho tenkai yellow knight. Lydendor gasped. "Stronger than you..." said the psycho tenkai red knight.Bravenwolf gasped. "We're more perfect than you.." said the psycho tenkai black knight. Dromus gasped. "We're more annoying than you.." said the psycho tenkai green knight, Valorn gasped. "But, we have something in common... BUT, WE"RE EVIL." said the psycho tenkai pink knight. Venetta gasped. The tenkai psychos stood up and prepared to announce their names. "Tenkai psycho red!" yelled the psycho tenkai red knight. "Psycho knight blue!" yelled the psycho blue knight. "Psycho knight green!" yelled the psycho green knight. "Psycho knight black!" yelled the psycho black knight. "Psycho knight yellow!" yelled the psycho yellow knight. "Psycho pink knight!" yelled the pink psycho knight. "Now nickname me as BravenX" said the red psycho tenkai knight. "Now lets see what's the real power of a x knight!" said TributonX. "Bring it on!" yelled Bravenwolf. Chapter 3: Discussion meeting Both of the knight teams raned towards each other. BravenX clashed his sword onto Bravenwolf. Bravenwolf luckily used his sword and both swords crashed into each other. "You're no match for me Bravenwolf!" yelled BravenX. TributonX then charged at Tributon and got out a arrow like sword. "Sword? Arrows are the key to victory!" said Tributon as he got out his arrow and shot TributonX but TributonX dodged the attack. "Shoot like a REAL knight and not like a lame weakless corekai soilder!" yelled TributonX. "You're going to pay for what you said!" yelled Tributon as he raned after TributonX. ValornX was hopping around directions by dodging Valorn's attacks. "No imposter is going to defeat me!!" yelled Valorn as he launched at ValornX. ValornX then shot at Valorn's chestplate. "Hurry up and get up you fatty!" yelled ValornX. "Did you call me fatty? Now you're going to get hurt for that!" yelled Valorn as he tackled ValornX. LydendorX was flying high in the sky and he was shooting Lydendor. "Come back here you little imposter! Tenkai Lightning Strike mode go!" yelled Lydendor as his lightning spranged from the sky. Smoke then appeared. "Yes i got ya!" yelled Lydendor. "I got ya!" yelled LydendorX shooting his sheild blade up into the air. Lydendor shooted his chainsaber and both weapons clashed but still a tie. DromusX was dissapearing around in circles in tiny tornados. "Seriously? Fight me!" yelled Dromus. The tornado then stopped and DromusX striked from above but Dromus dodged and struked out his sword. DromusX Got out his sword and both swords clashed. Venetta was jumping tons of times to avoid VenettaX's attacks. VenettaX combined her daggers and made a sword. Venetta then made her own sword and both swords clashed. BravenX then stopped fighting and rose his sword up in the air. All the x's stopped and bowed to BravenX. "This fight is useless. Next time we will get stronger and then we will finish you all!" yelled BravenX as a wall of fire surrounded the psychos and then they all vanished. (Guardian's meeting palace) Guardian Boreas and the other guardians sat in their meeting table. "This psycho thing has gone too far.." said Boreas. "Yes must had been something that Vilius has done to the knights to collect all of their data information." said guardian Eurus. Suddenly a white corekai all white with wings raned to the guardians. "What is it Krankuton?" questioned guardian Notus. "Master, i found something not right that happened at Vilius fortress last night.." said Krankuton. "Let's see..." said guardian Zephryus. The guardians followed Krankuton to a small camera device. The device went on and the guardians were shocked. "Every fight that Vilius had with the tenkai knights was a dna collective plan...? The knights must know..." said Boreas. Chapter 4: Invasion on planet Earth The knights were all tired and couldn't wake up... Then they all fell in a coma. Suddenly a brown guardian appeared. The guardian infused the knights with tenkai energy then he got all of them and teleported somewhere unknown place. Mr. White then suddenly teleported to his shop with the knights in their human forms. The humans woke up all dizzy. They then fainted. "Guys!" yelled Mr. White as he carried Guren's body to the Nash resident. "What happened?" questioned Mr. Nash. "A rough battle on Quarton... with the psychos..." said Mr. White. "Psycho what?" questioned Mr. Nash. "I will tell you later, just take care of Guren while i take the others to the santuary. I can tell Beni and Guren have a secret relationship with each other so i will leave Beni with Guren and you to keep Guren company." said Mr. White as he put Beni on the couch next to Guren. "I must go to the guardians, they will surely help." said Mr. White as he ran off. "Good luck.." said Mr. Nash. Meanwhile at Quarton: The tenkai psychos were bowing down to Vilius. "Did you guys complete the mission?" questioned Vilius. "Not yet... we're planning something.." said BravenX. "Like what?" questioned Vilius in a concerning look. "Well, LydenX and VenX will invade Earth and crush the knights with some earth mode corrupted soilders." said BravenX. "Hmm... great! Don't fail me!" smiled Vilius. From the back of the fortress Slyger and Granox were snickering from the corners. "Show offs." said Slyger in dissapointment. VenX and LydenX marched to the portal, they gaved their psycho salute and dissapeared to Earth. Meanwhile at the Guardians' fortress: "Hello Appolis." said Boreas. "Hi!" said the brown guardian in a tired tone. "What's the matter?" questioned Eurus. "Have you heard about the psycho knights?!" said Appolis. "Yes, we did." said Notus. "They are too powerful for the knights!" said Appolis bringing out the knights who suddenly woked up from their comas. "What happened?" questioned Valorn. "Nothing... stay put..." said Zephryus. "We need to stop Vilius and those psychos before it's too late..." said Boreas. Meanwhile back to Earth: LydenX and VenX earth modes appeared. "Time to carry out the plan... Hahahaha!" laughed VenX helding a web shooter gun with explosive missels. Guardian's fortress: Boreas then felt a tinsel on his chest plate. "Earth is in trouble. Guren and Beni are in trouble." he said. "How do you know?" said Appolis. "The psycho knights have invaded planet Earth." said Boreas. Chapter 5: Captured! "All of them?!" said Appolis."No. Venetta's and Lydendor's psycho parts are on earth." said Notus backing up Boreas. "We must do something!" said Appolis. "Do what?" woked up all of the knights. "Shh.. you're okay." said Eurus. "Bravenwolf, Venetta?" questioned Dromus. "We're at the guardian's sanctuary, Guren and Beni are on Earth, they need your help. The 2 tenkai psychos have invaded Earth." said Zephryus. The knights gasped. Back at Earth: Guren and Beni have awaken within the glowing bricks. "We gotta go!" said Guren suddenly looking at Beni awaked. "Are we at my house?" said Guren. "I believe so..." said Beni. "Meow!" said Max jumping on Guren's lap. "Not now buddy, I got a date with a battle!" said Guren running off. "Count me in, bye Max!" said Beni following Guren. "Meow?" questioned Max. Guren and Beni raned to the garage where they saw VenX and LydenX earth modes throwing cars at innocent people. "Get lost!" yelled VenX. "Leave them alone!" yelled Guren. "KID! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU WILL GET YOURSELF KILLED!" yelled a guy. Guren sighed. "No..." he said. Beni pushed the hiding people away. "Get somewhere safe!" said Beni. "Ooh, Hi Tenkai knights!" said LydenX. "Where are your "friends?" questioned VenX. "Right here!" yelled Chooki and the others jumping in the fight. "Hey!" said Guren. "Yo bro!" said Toxsa. "Let's fight!!!" yelled LydenX. The two teams raned towards each other. The knights used their ninja moves on the tenkai psychos. "Whoa, you guys know how to fight on earth!" said LydenX. "Earth mode corrupted soilders, engage!" yelled VenX as she summoned corrupted soilders in earth mode. "Heh heh heh." smiled Ceylan as he started attacking LydenX. LydenX snickered and got out a watch and put it on. "It's 3:32 in the afternoon!" said LydenX. "Not anymore!" said Ceylan using the portal device on LydenX. LydenX laughed and got sent back to Quarton. VenX laughed. "That junk takes 5 minutes to recharge again!" she laughed. "Well, we keep you busy!" yelled Chooki jumping on VenX. VenX got out a pad like phone and tied up Chooki. "Bye bye, tenkai fools!" said VenX as her pad glowed and she and Chooki dissapeared. "NOOOOO!!!!" yelled Toxsa. "He's been... captured." said Guren. Chapter 6: Battle! At Quarton: "Where am i?!" said Lydendor as he woke up. "Ha! You are in the psycho territory realm!" said LydenX walking out of the shadows. "Why am i tied? Get me out!" yelled Lydendor. "Because i'm bad! Oh, i will have to destroy you! Vilius is going to get me special powers if i destroy a tenkai knight!" said LydenX. "Never!" yelled Lydendor. "NO! I want special powers!" yelled VenX appearing from the shadows. "I captured this creep, first! It's my work, knock it off!" yelled LydenX. "Oh yeah!" yelled VenX as she jumped in mid air and used her daggers to attack LydenX. "Oh yeah? Bring it on! Sissy!" yelled LydenX attacking VenX with his chainsaber. As Lydendor watched the battle, he used a slow static attack with lightning. The rope cut loose and slowly, Lydendor escaped. Lydendor raned through many building filled with corrupted soilders. Lydendor attacked lots of corrupted soilders. Finally, Lydendor saw a big giant gate that was doing an alarm sound. The gate was closing. Suddenly 2 corrupted soilders, one blue, and one black blocked the gate. "Pivix, tenkai titan mode engage!" yelled the blue corrupted soilder. "Radious, tenkai titan mode engage!" yelled the black corrupted soilder going titan mode. They both blocked the gate. The gate closed! Lydendor was trapped! "No gate? Ok! Lydendor tenkai lightning strike titan mode, upgrade!" said Lydendor doing his rollcall as he shapeshifted into his elemental titan form. "Poo hoo! Just because you have elemental mode, doesn't make a difference! Pivix!" yelled Pivix. "Radious!" yelled Radious. "Titan fusion mode engage!" yelled the two titans titan fusing into a powerful form. "Pivious combined!" yelled Pivious as he raned towards Lydendor. "Lightningstrike titan move attack, now!!" commanded Lydendor as he got out a lightning glowing type chainsaber and it striked Pivious onto the ground which caused a sudden movement and the ground tore apart with the two fused titans falling down into the pit. Lydendor jumped up into the air and made it outside! "Not so fast, Knight.. our battle is not over yet! Lyden titan mode, activate!" yelled Lyden appearing from the shadows already in titan mode. Chapter 7: Lyden versus the Tenkai Knights! "Oh, it's you!" yelled Lydendor. "Duh. What do you think?" questioned Lyden. "How was your fight with VenX back there?" smirked Lydendor. "It was very nice. Ven was a fool on outsmarting me, she lost too much tenkai energy in our battle and retreated." said Lyden. Suddenly Lydendor jumped on Lyden with his chainsaber. Lyden smirked. "Our battle is just beggining." said Lyden in a grin. "Not for long!" said lots of different voices! It was the tenkai knights leaping into battle! They were already in their respective elemental titan modes. "I am going to destroy you all! Espcially, Lydendor!" yelled Lyden. "We will see about that! Knights, do your thing!" yelled Lydendor. Lyden used his sheild, but it was too late and the knights used their special moves. "FireStorm move attack!" yelled Bravenwolf using his sword as it flamed in the sun and it launched at Lyden. "IceBlast blast attack!" yelled Tributon as his bow shined brightly blue and a huge chunk of ice blasted towards Lyden. "TerraBlast, strike!" yelled Valorn as his staff turned all brown and pounded the ground with full force. The ground exploded with ground rocks charging Lyden. "Whirlwind rush attack!" yelled Dromus using his sword and shooting tornadoes at Lyden. "Lightning strike, Light attack!" yelled Lydendor as his chainsaber light up and powerful strings of lightning charged at Lyden. "ARGH!!!!!" yelled Lyden as he got hit and fell to the floor. His head cracked and then he exploded. ~Vilius's fortress~ Vilius stood frozed as he saw the whole thing. "Slyger, bring the terminator system project!" yelled Vilius. "As Vilius commands!" yelled Slyger bringing out a big cannon. "See that explosion?" questioned Vilius pointing at the explosion from the computer. "Yes?" said Slyger. "That's Lyden. The yellow psycho knight. He died. But, we will revive him! Target him!" yelled Vilius. Slyger gasped then nodded. "Okay, master!" said Slyger as he shot at the explosion. The shot from the cannon was a blue attack and it had floating cubes in it. "We won!" smiled Valorn. Suddenly the ground shook and the knights almost fell. "Don't celebrate too early! Look!" yelled Dromus as he pointed at the sky. He was right. Lyden was revived and giant! "Now, tenkai knights! Feel the wrath of... titanic mode! Hahahahahaha!" laughed Lyden in his huge form. Lyden charged at the knights stomping his bricked feets. The knights jumped. "Uhh guys? How do we defeat sleeping giant?" questioned Valorn. "Easy! Combine attacks!" yelled Tributon as he and Dromus both charged their attacks and combined them launching it on Lyden. The attack was useless. "Ah! That tickles! HAHAHAH!" laughed Lyden. "How do we defeat him, Bravenwolf?" questioned Lydendor. "We need something, big... But... how?" questioned Bravenwolf. "I can help!" yelled A.I. as he did a system search. Inside Bravenwolf, something blinked. "Got it! It's called titanic mode. It increases the titan form of a tenkai knight more power and size IF they summon tons of tenkai energy!" said A.I. "Excellent, so let's level up to titan mode, guys!" yelled Bravenwolf. "RIGHT!" yelled all the knights as they went to elemental titan mode. "You can't NEVER beat me!" yelled Lyden as he tried to sqoosh the tenkai knights in their elemental titan modes. The knights dodged and jumped in all directions. "Guys, it's time to summon titanic mode!" yelled Bravenwolf as he used all of what he can do and summon tons of tenkai energy, the other knights did the same thing. "Excellent, titanium mode, online and operational, waiting for signature move." said A.I. "I wish i had titanic mode..." Venetta said as she grumped. The knights glowed and increased humangous. "This is the power of titanic mode? Awesome!!" yelled Bravenwolf.